oresukifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
The ninth episode of the ''Oresuki'' anime adaptation. Summary Joro has been working at Cheerful Skewers for a week now and has gotten used to the job. Tsubaki praises Joro on his good work, but Joro dismisses the compliments, saying he's just a background character. Next morning, Joro is walking to school while holding Pansy's book. Himawari runs up and smacks him on the back. Joro asks her why she isn't at her tennis training since she has a big tournament coming up Himawari says that its their day off, which Joro determines to be a lie. Himawari asks about the Joro's book, and he says it's nothing important. Joro changes the subject by bringing up Himawari's birthday. At lunch, the group (except Himawari, who has a club meeting) is eating in the library. Sun and Cosmos try to cheer Pansy up by saying Joro is doing his best. Tsubaki tells Pansy Joro plans to cut down on hours after he makes enough money. That evening, Joro is working at Cheerful Skewers. Sasanqua and her friends visit the restaurant. They encourage Joro as they leave. Joro offers to carry Tsubaki's tray while already carrying beer. He falls over and spills beer on a customer. The customer gets angry and yells at Joro, saying that he isn't taking his job seriously. Tsubaki calms the man down. That night Joro walks home sad. He runs into Pansy in her true form. She makes him realize how his inferiority complex is affecting his actions. She tells him self-satisfaction pretending to be benevolence is the thing she hates the most. Joro lashes out and leaves Pansy, then regrets it immediately after. Next day at lunchtime, all six of them are eating in the library. After lunch, Sun tells Joro that if he feels he needs to do something for someone else's sake, he shouldn't worry about his reputation. There's nothing wrong with a swing and a miss. That evening, Tsubaki sends Joro home early from work, saying his bad mood is affecting the customers. As he walks home he passes Mizuyama Park (みずやま公園) and stands in front of the drinks machine. A boy comes up and asks if he can use the machine. The boy buys a can of chrysanthemum smoothie (春菊スムージー) and strikes up a conversation with Joro. Later on the swings, Joro tells the boy about his problem. The boy tells him he should just do what he feels he should do, to just try anything, pull levers like a madman. Joro is inspired. The boy introduces himself as Yasuo Hazuki. Next day, Joro meets with Pansy and apologizes for lashing out. He tells her he will keep working, but not with selfish reasons anymore. Pansy forgives him and encourages him. Joro returns to work and does well. He also appears to be on good terms with the angry customer from before. After his shift, Tsubaki gives him his paycheck, and he now has enough to buy the new book. Joro leaves to go to the bookstore and gets a message from Himawari saying she wants to see him. Joro lies that he is busy and goes to the bookstore. he arrives at Shimaki Bookstore (シマキ書店) but the shopkeeper tells him they sold their last copy just a few minutes ago. Joro walks home worrying about what he will do now. he runs into Himawari, who reveals that she had bought the book Joro was looking for. Joro gets angry that Himawari had prioritized him over tennis. Himawari says that she could tell Joro was in trouble and that he had lied that the book wasn't important. Joro lashes out but this time he stops himself and thanks Himawari properly. On the day of the tennis tournament, all six of them are there to cheer for Himawari. joro had used his paycheck to buy Himawari a new racquet. Himawari asks Joro if there is anyone he likes, and Joro gives the same answer as during the Kabuten dance, no. Himawari says that his answer is different from hers before kissing Joro on the cheek. Himawari wins the tournament and they go to Cheerful Skewers to celebrate. Tsubaki and Joro work in the kitchen. Pansy calls Joro over to discuss the book. Joro remembers how a bookmark fell out of the book that has writing from Pansy asking him, if she were ever in trouble, would he save her? He answers yes if he has time. Later, Joro and Tsubaki are in the kitchen. Tsubaki reveals that her intention the whole time was to help Joro accept his position as a main character, and as the glue holding their group together. Joro accepts. Some days later, Tanpopo is asking Joro to help her get Pansy and Sun become a couple. Joro regrets accepting his position as the main character. Characters in Order of Appearance * Mr. Kanemoto (voice) * Amatsuyu Kisaragi * Chiharu Yoki * Aoi Hinata * Sumireko Sanshokuin * Sakura Akino * Taiyo Oga * Asaka Mayama * Gal group * Angry customer * Yasuo Hazuki * Shopkeeper * Kimie Kamata